


Everyone Is Gay [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little video about the team and their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Is Gay [fanvid]




End file.
